1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for marking the position of golf balls on the ground.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Usually, in the game of golf, the players take it in turns to play their balls, but the player who is furthest from the hole usually plays first. If the other player's ball may be in the way, that other player would normally mark the position of their ball with a marker, such as a large-headed pin or a coin, remove their ball from the ground until the other ball had been played, and then replace their ball at the marked position ready to play their next shot.
Disputes sometimes arise over whether a player has correctly marked their position and/or whether they have accurately replaced their ball in the marked position.